


Narry: The bridge

by Mrs_Styles1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Styles1/pseuds/Mrs_Styles1
Summary: Summary: In which Niall can't help falling in love with bad boy, Harry.





	Narry: The bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Me again, just wanted to say thank you for all your support and I hope you enjoy this stroy as well!

NIALL'S POINT OF VIEW 

"Let's go out tonight!" My best friend Louis said as I lift my head to look at his happy face, my mouth already opening to decline, but he's faster.

"And no, you don't get to refuse. We're going and that's final." Louis says and I roll my eyes, unlocking my phone and scrolling trough Instagram while I think of the ways to get out of this. 

"Where are we going?" Liam, my other friend, asks us as he comes out of the bathroom with a white towle slung lowly on his hips and his hair still wet from the shower.

"I was thinking the bridge just outside the town." Louis says and I loook at him confused because I didn't even know my hometown had a bridge. 

"Maybe we should go somewhere else, you know that people who want to smoke and drink go there and we don't want to do any of those." Liam says and I nod my head. 

"Speak for yourself, Liam. Come on, let's go, it would be fun." Louis said and Liam shakes his head, but he finally agrees. Great, just great.

_

"I didn't think it would be that crowded." I said as I follow my friends trough the crowd of people that have gathered on the bridge and most of them were drinking or smoking which made me cringe. 

"Just follow us, baby boy." Louis said and I skipped a little so I can catch up and slap him across the head. 

"Oi." Louis said and I giggle as I followed him again and we finally stopped near the middle of the bridge and we sat down with our legs hanging from the edge. 

"Louis! Oi, is that you!?" I heard a voice say as I turn around and I saw a man with black hair and tattoos all over his arms, walking towards us. He walked towards Louis and hugged him before he sat down next to us as he greeted us all. 

"Liam, Niall, this is Zayn. Zayn this is Liam and this is Niall." Louis said and I waved as Zayn smiled warmly at us. 

"It's nice to meet you two." He said and I was about to say something when I felt someone sitting down next to me. I turned around and saw a mop of curly hair next to me, making me turn around completely and I was surprised of just how attractive the person was. He had long curly hair and forest green eyes, he was wearing black button up t-shirt and black skinny jeans which had holes in them and grey snickers. He had a cigarette in betweent his long fingers and he wasn't even paying attention to me as he stared at the boat near the shore .

"And guys this is Harry." Zayn said as he looked at the man sitting next to me and this Harry guy immediately looked at us, his eyes meeting mine for a second, but that was enough for my heart to skip a beat. 

"Hi." Was all Harry said as he took a drag from his cigarette and returned his gaze back to the boat. Soon Louis, Liam and Zayn started a conservation that I didn't bother to listen. My all attention was on Harry and no matter how hard I tried it stayed that way for the rest of the night. 

It was almost 1 am when we decided it's time to go and as I was getting up I slipped and I closed my eyes as I leaned forward, almost falling off of the bridge if it wasn't for strong arms which caught me in time. As I was pulled back all I could think about is how strong and warm his arms are and how I want to stay in them forever. 

"Niall are you okay?" Liam asked me as he took my head in his hands and looked me in the eyes and almost immediately I felt warm hands leaving my body and I soon felt so cold and alone even though I was surrounded with my friends. 

"I'm fine." I said as I tried to spot Harry, but he was already long gone and I bit my lip as I hoped I will see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I love you all so much!


End file.
